Like the Wheel
by ad astras
Summary: Felonious rebel, Edward Cullen is in a facility for troubled and defiant teens after caught in a compromising situation. Introvert Bella Swan won't let anyone in after an experience that leaves her with open wounds. What happens when their worlds collide?


**Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I'm not even quite sure if this is gonna be anything or if it will be finished, but I hope this goes somewhere although I have no idea what it is or will be. I am open to any suggestions or comments, seeing that I'm new to this so feel free to message or review with any or all of your opinions. Thanks!**

**Oh, and yes the title of this story is based on the song "Like the Wheel" by The Tallest Man on Earth. Seriously, check out his other music. He is really absolutely amazing.**

**WARNINGS: Throughout this story there will be lemons, drug use, underage alcohol use and possibly abuse. This story is rated M and is listed for angst. You've been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and all Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

_And I said oh my lord why am I not strong_  
_Like the wheel that keeps travelers traveling on_  
_Like the wheel that will take you home_

Like the Wheel, The Tallest Man on Earth

* * *

My lungs threatened to burst and the burning in my legs was scorching through my body. I forced the thoughts away and pushed myself further.

He appeared over the horizon and when he saw me a streak of surprise shot through his eyes until he took off towards me. As soon as the men behind him saw what he was doing, they bolted off after him, too.

I was becoming queasy, I was afraid we wouldn't be fast enough.

I willed myself further, closing the space between us.

Our bodies collided, but before I could fall from the impact, his arms were wrapped around me in the tightest grip he could manage.

"Edward," I gasped. I pressed my face against his chest, absorbing the smell of him. My eyes were clenched closed as I attempted to dissolve myself in him.

There wasn't time for anything else.

"Please promise me," his voice was strained, "you're never gonna tell me goodbye."

"I promise you. I promise you, I'll never say goodbye and I'll never walk away." I told him, willfully. I tightened my arms around his neck as he pulled me into him. "I'll be here forever." I whispered.

"I'll find you. We'll be together again, I'll promise you that. Wait for me. One day, I'll be back and it will all be okay again. I promise, just wait for me." He was struggling to control the tears threatening to pour over his eyes.

I couldn't trust my voice, so I nodded my head against his neck as the warm tears ran in streams down my cheeks.

For the first time in days, I looked up at his face. It was tattered; bruises splotched all over his face, a black eye and a gash on the corner of his forehead. I felt my eyebrows knit together and his did too, in response.

"God, what did they do to you?" I asked as my fingers traced lightly and soothingly across his features. He simply shook his head, dismissing this importance of my question.

"Just hold on tight to me. They're gonna try to take me away, but I want you to hold on to me. Don't let me go, okay? Just don't let me go." He begged. Again, I nodded as a sob poured from my throat. I held him tighter as if to prove my understanding.

"Don't let them hurt you, Edward." I couldn't bear seeing him hurt anymore. I wasn't sure yet if I could believe that there would be hope. I wasn't sure if I believed we would actually win, but I sure as was going to try and more importantly, I wasn't going to surrender him to the cruel people who had hurt him.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" One of the angry, bulky men yelled from behind him.

"Edward," I whimpered. I felt his lips on my hair. A tear dripped onto my scalp, cold and splitting.

"I love you." I whispered, licking the salt water from my lip.

He pulled me back so he could press his forehead against mine. His forest green eyes bore into mine, the golden brown flecks at a standstill. He took a deep breath, "I love you."

He pressed his lips fervently to mine, his hands holding my face cupped to his. Once he pulled his mouth away, he brought his lips back to mine and placed small, loving kisses one after the other on my eyelids, forehead, cheeks and jaw.

Before he could finish his trip all the way around my face, there was a tug from behind him. "Shit!" he grunted. His grip on me automatically tightened just as mine on his did. Just then, there were pushes and pulls from every direction. I felt hands all over me and him, pulling us away from each other. The hands didn't feel right, like his did, hooked around my waist.

"Bella!" He yelled my name.

"Edward!" I yelled in response.

I linked my fingers together, as if it would make a difference.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Edward screamed, throwing a hand in the man's face, "Keep your fucking hands off her!" Edward tried to turn me away from the brown haired officer tugging on me. When the officer didn't let up, Edward punched him square in the nose. He fell back and Edward reclaimed his hold on me. Another officer approached to take the place of the other.

Through the blur, I saw a fist connect with Edward's beautiful jaw and a scream ripped from my mouth.

"STOP!" I scream, I felt my fingers being pried loose and there was nothing I could do to stop it. There was nothing I would do to stop it. The more I resisted, the more they would him him, us.

"Edward!" All I could do was yell. He was finally pried away from me and I fell to the ground. The coldness hit me and I immediately craved his warm body against mine.

"Jesus Christ, let me go!" I looked up to find him with his hands pulled behind his back and his eyes wild with rebellion, still straining away from the men. He was bucking forcefully against the big men.

I struggled to stand as they tugged him away to the white compact car.

I couldn't hold myself up as the feeling of emptiness tugged at my heart.

"Wait for me Bella! I'll be back for you!" He yelled.

I nodded as I fell to my knees.

"Bella." Was what he managed out before they shoved his head down and pushed him into the car. His eyes never left mine as the engine started. His eyes didn't leave mine as the car pulled out. His eyes didn't leave mine as her drove away and all I could do was stare and attempt to combat the sobs that we ripping from my throat.

He was gone.


End file.
